


Seven Lies

by Tean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, white lies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: "在瓦尔哈拉呼唤的时刻，一杯友谊，两盏情殇，三杯名声如梦，四杯荣辱俱尝。"





	Seven Lies

Seven Lies

多敏尼克&爱尔芙雷德

多敏尼克与鲁宾斯基前往海尼森时，带了二十三万马克、七十五万同盟币、两公斤海洛因、三把迷你手枪，以及一把银餐刀。

事实上，当时她想找的是多功能刀，或者小巧有效的弹簧刀，然而鲁宾斯基的催促使得她仅有时间按熄烟头、擦净嘴唇，拿起餐刀，仿佛是流亡贵族弃舍不了最后一点荣耀。

但多敏尼克清楚他们既不是贵族也没有什么尊严可言。

多敏尼克与鲁宾斯基离开费沙四个月后，她自空余了大半的行李箱底部重新看到了这玩笑似的银器，耳边是费沙前领主急促的呼吸。凌晨四点的星光将刀具打磨出虚假悚人的锋利，多敏尼克将它拿在手里，好奇一把餐刀是否足以割开皮肤、切断筋脉、捅穿血管。

“多敏，”鲁宾斯基抽气，笑音嘶嘶漏出，“想起过去的事情了？”

她看着他面上的冷汗，额角的青筋，垂死的眼睛。

“要酒吗，”她反问，“没有止痛片了。”

鲁宾斯基的笑声越发像锈坏的气泵。

“一起喝一杯吧，”他挣扎着从床上坐起，多敏尼克没有去搀扶，他们对视，鲁宾斯基伸出手，多敏尼克递出酒，“这也是最后一瓶威士忌。”

她看着他勉力将瓶口卡在杯沿，倾倒之时却仍然洒落几滴在外。多敏尼克从他颤动的手指转向窗外的天空，再由月上的阴影望回鲁宾斯基的面孔，他已小口嗦饮杯中液体，她的那杯正放在床头柜。

“料到海尼森经济大萧条，费用统统随着通货膨胀上涨，但没料到这么快就弹尽粮绝。”

“取消明天的化疗预约？”她想起剩下的三万马克，九千同盟币，未曾启用的激光枪，以及自己手里这把该死的银餐刀。

鲁宾斯基搭上她的手臂，拇指没有画圈，掌心不再燥热，几乎像是温存。他的触碰在很久之前就失去了情欲，现下的肌肤相贴更像是对生命力的无意识渴求。但更久之前，他的抚摸充满激情，每一次抓握都是烙印，每一次亲吻都是宣告，每一次交合都是占有。

“多敏，”他用那种几乎妥协的声音轻声喃喃，“多敏。有时你了解我到让我害怕。”

“是啊。”她轻而易举得张开嘴唇、略咬舌尖，吐出字眼。它像一口钟鸣响出回音，又不得不落于地面归尘。

但我不了解你，她默许他枕在自己胸脯上，把心口的感觉归咎于压力。

放下防御的鲁宾斯基不会知道，自己有多么像鲁伯特。这对父子也不会知道，他们与每一个自以为是的男人并无不同。

多敏尼克总会重新想起那位心高气傲连要求帮助都不垂下头颅的年轻人。他质问，鲁宾斯基有什么是他鲁伯特不能给的？她到底看上了那个秃老头的什么？你真的了解那个谁也不爱的混账吗？

她不记得自己给了他什么回答。

“你还不是瞎了眼看上个秃头大叔？”爱尔芙雷德在多敏尼克讥笑她竟甘心生下罗严塔尔的种时奋力反击。

这是她被多敏尼克接到这所安全屋地下室后的第三周。红裙女人每天会为她与婴儿送餐，脸上刻意挂着副懒洋洋的傲慢，丹凤眼里旋转讨人厌的嘲弄，让人看着就直冒火气，隔一天会稍好一些，周六总是最难捱。

爱尔芙雷德在第二周的时候发现，这是因为每二四六日秃头会去做化疗。

“成为‘秃头大叔’情妇的回报与风险是成正比的。”多敏尼克拨了拨遮住自己右侧面孔的发丝，将矛头轻松扭转，“有趣又多金，何乐而不为呢？可不像你与那位金银妖瞳之间的买卖，赔了夫人又折兵。”

爱尔芙雷德的领口一下子发紧。血液上涌到大脑，让她听不清海啸之外的声音，愤怒随之下沉到胃部，让她重心降低到跪坐的姿势。

“戳到痛处了，亲爱的？”对方手指扫过黑痣的边缘，用最恶劣的甜蜜语调下毒。

她的皮肤滚烫，神经酷寒。爱尔芙雷德想起另一双尾部上挑的眼睛。她整理了裙摆，叠好袖口。

然后爱尔芙雷德冲了上去。

“你什么都不知道！”

她以谋害之心施力将她压到身下，以毁灭之心想要撕开她的唇舌，以杀绝之心去抓挖那眼睛。

“无耻。”一掌。

“贱人。”两掌。

“强——”她的话被婴儿的高耸哭声盖过。那让她猛然清醒，右手举在半空，胸口剧烈起伏。那也让她看清自己所攻击的多敏尼克全然平静，有什么东西在她们对视的瞬间自多敏尼克脸上流窜，让一股全然不同的冰冷之意自爱尔芙雷德的脊柱结霜。

婴儿的喧闹越发急促。

爱尔芙雷德吞下喉管里扎人的怒意，把尖利话语软化成嘘声，起身，转身，去摇晃臂弯中的男孩。

“孩子不是这样抱的。要托着他的头。”

五分钟后仍然没有哄好婴儿的爱尔芙雷德听见多敏尼克开口。声音不再有杂质，甚至说得上真诚。就像一开始她说婴儿是无辜的那样。多敏尼克交叠下肢，以舞蹈动作站起，傲慢与嘲弄焚化为某种暗示。

爱尔芙雷德瞪大眼睛，鄙夷并不信：“你怎么会生过。”

“是啊，”多敏尼克舔过嘴角破损，“我没有小孩。”

“给我生个小孩吧，多敏。”

那时她和鲁宾斯基并排躺在旅舍床上，多敏尼克把烟弹到床边的理石地，火星慢慢熄灭为了一滩死灰。

“你在开玩笑吗？”她偏过头，“还是你对每一个刚认识不久的情妇都这么说？”

“我想买栋房子。”他迂回道，“大到我的小孩能在它的后花园奔跑或者荡秋千。”

“但你描述的画卷里并没有你我的位置。”

鲁宾斯基捞过她的腰，在她的发丝间微笑。

“这就是为什么我不问其他女人这个问题，多敏。”

“那你不如找个代孕母亲，”她的口吻僵硬，他的手臂收紧，“费沙这地方为了钱做这种事的女孩成百上千。”

他没有揭穿一开始她接近他不过也是为了生计。她是个小酒吧里兼职舞女的歌手，而他是个颇具野心的毛头政客。第一次见面，他对涂着媚俗口红的她说，你美得像是火焰之中的冷心，而她扭转着还很蹩脚的艳舞回答，你的面相像是个注定亡命天涯的阴谋家。

他们的关系很随意。时间推进的证据是鲁宾斯基的西服面料越来越好，多敏尼克的裙摆弧度越发精致，他们的探戈自小酒吧黏满啤酒泡沫的地板跨至达盖尔酒店的羊绒地毯——而非浪漫小说里老套的相遇相识相知。等到她回过神来时，他们的四周挤满穿晚礼服的男人，有留着鬓续的贵族，有极力做出体面模样的商人，还有眼角折叠笑意杀机的政客，更有在谈话间隙打量评定目标的投机者。香槟喷泉与管弦乐队。五星甜点与不醉不归。他在曲终人散时把她带到一所别墅前。

“这是你的。”

“喔？不是你孩子的？”

他似乎惊讶于她还记得。“只是你的。”他重复，惊讶变成惊喜，惊喜变成喜悦，喜悦通往爱恋，他以少年般的冲动吻她，往常算计在那瞬消失殆尽。

而她不过是个自诩清醒却被深陷泥沼的普通人。

她回吻他，构成约定。

“那我允许你在后花园的树上挂秋千。”

“要是你给我生小孩就好了。”

鲁宾斯基再次提到孩子的事情，是他亲手设计杀死鲁伯特后。尽管对这个话题感到不悦，多敏尼克依然面色平静走入狼藉中心。万千变故早已使那个约定变质。他的身份，他的野心，他的谋划。而她却变成了不再歌唱，不再起舞，只余聪明的笼中鸟。

“这次是让你烹调自己儿子以测试众神吗？”

“不，是另一个更成功的俄狄浦斯。”他摇晃酒杯。

此刻他们已经相伴十多年，对对方的了解已几近本能。多敏尼克知道他们的关系并不以灼烧一切的热情为始，自也不会以寸草不生的燎原结束。他们本当是松松扯着对方的鱼钩，在若即若离中试探，只待最后一刻的收线。太过靠近只会引向毁灭。

而鲁宾斯基从未回答过多敏尼克一开始的问题。

她替他回答了。她知道他为什么忽然提起。选在现下是种刻意残忍。她想起他们夭折的小女儿，以及她随之失去的生育能力。那些过去的好时光。直到她发现他给每一位情妇都安置了房子。

“控制自己的死亡带给你无与伦比的权力感，是吗？而我只不过是个诞生你新秩序的容器。特别一点而已。”

“多敏。”鲁宾斯基眨眨眼，站起身，拉过手，掌心沉沉发着汗，“你本身就是新秩序。”

“别跟我油嘴滑舌。”

“你要承认我从未强迫过你。”

她想要大笑。是的，是我自己跳进了你的陷阱。你的捕鸟技术和训鸟技术一样高超。

“你想让人见证你的死？”但她不明白一位‘情人’为何会对另一位做出这样的事，“那不会是我。”

“我想看着他死。那还不够，我想看他万人唾弃，想看他羽翼融尽，想看他众叛亲离。”爱尔芙雷德对着墙壁说，“我参与了郎古的计谋。但那个庸才只会隔靴搔痒。”

“我那时是多么天真啊！用斗篷隐去身份，怀着匕首和愤恨，心想大不了就是死掉，至少要拉上坏人陪葬。

“李登一家跟我是远亲，我是为了姐姐才赌命的。她的儿子理查德，我看着长大的小糖心，喜欢大提琴，不喜欢菠菜，才只有十一岁。那个罗严塔尔问他有多大的时候，我还以为他是在表示同情，直到下一秒他命令士兵将他杀——杀死了。就——就在我们眼前。姐姐收了他的尸骨……不久后就自杀了。

“但罗严塔尔没有处决我。甚至没有通知宪兵队，只把我关在一间屋子里。我骂他杀人犯，无能者，把房间里的东西摔烂，把仆人送的饭菜打翻，他只是静静用魔鬼的眼睛观察，不动也不反驳，脸上表情让人觉得发了疯的是他而不是我。

“直到有一天他说，我长得跟他母亲很像。行为也七八分相同。我用匕首扎他眼睛时他几乎以为是她回来了。然后又说他理解我为何恨他，但杀死我的家人是执行命令。他不会也不想伤害我，等到我冷静后就可以离开。

“‘冷静？’我问他，‘什么叫冷静？’

“他笑了起来，很缓慢地答：‘你想杀死我但又不会付诸行动的时候。’

“‘那不可能，’我用饭叉刺他，被他轻易闪开，‘只要我活着一天，我就会想方设法让你死掉。’

“那之后他开始往我房间里送除了饭菜之外的东西。一股樟脑味的烂裙子，断了齿的老式梳子，还有些像是收藏品的小物件。我反应过来那都是他母亲的东西，每天丢一遍，但它们总在次日重归原位。

“我无法忍受，在一天问他，我冷静下来了，我可以走了吗？

“他问，你不想杀死我了？

“我说是。我想通我要报仇的不是他，而是那个下了命令的男人。

“‘那你承认我了吗？’他继续问。

“我不明白那是什么意思。但他那么认真，好像世界危亡存乎于这一个答案。我想要离开那个鬼地方，于是也假装回答了是。

“‘如果你不想杀死我又愿意承认我，那就留下来。你已经被流放，其实无处可去。’而那时我竟然以为他真的是在为我着想！他确实不曾伤害我，把自己放得那么低，甚至要取得一个夺命刺客，一个恨他之人，一个他认为终会背叛的女人的承认。对他来说活着反而是更大的折磨。”

多敏尼克的影子从墙壁的角落处脱离。她端着早午饭，神色光暗模糊。

“你同情他了。”

爱尔芙雷德涨红了脸。她扭头看向摇篮里熟睡的婴儿。证据与答案。

“你到底算什么人，来对我心怀怜悯？”爱尔芙雷德揪住她的手腕，对她说，对自己说，对罗严塔尔说。

“你又为什么要跟我坦白呢？”多敏尼克耸耸肩，将餐盘放在她面前，脸颊左侧还有爱尔芙雷德的指甲划花的红痕，“你的选择难道不是有目的的吗？”

因为你明白。她几乎任性地想，因为就算我没有说出全部的故事你也明白。因为你每一次提及那个秃老头的神色，因为你并不是一个无懈可击的撒谎者。

“我想要——”她稳定呼吸，挺直脊背，“我想要再见他一面。”

多敏尼克看着她，曾一窜而过的东西自冰层下浮现。

“但你并不是去见证他死亡的。”

她没有回答。

“你不像是会自讨麻烦的人，多敏。”

鲁宾斯基将双手交叠胸口。他的这句话太过突兀，同时又太过随意，以至于多敏尼克一时之间以为他说的是自己疏通海尼森总督府的事。

多敏尼克在爱尔芙雷德身上看到了自己的另一种模样。但爱尔芙雷德拥有她永远不会拥有的东西。爱尔芙雷德也会实现她永远无法完成的愿望。多幸运又多不幸。

“不要取消化疗，是时候让他们抓住把柄了。”

她回过神。她没听错。她把餐刀丢回行李袋。她收起空酒瓶与杯子。鲁宾斯基忽然动作，他以垂死之人的回光返照捏紧她的脸颊，拇指伸进她用来掩埋过去的发丝，在颧骨位置上找到了那条伤疤。

然后他一下子停住，仿佛身体卡在意外之中，而大脑已经咆哮三次撤退。

静止之中，多敏尼克瞄见墙壁上的电子时钟跳跃，她默默与它一起计数，十，二十，三十，四十。

“多敏，”他最终开口，“你还记得我们第一次见面吗？”

“我记得。”

“我说你的红裙子真好看，让你每次和我见面都穿。”

“是的。”

“我还说过很多次我想要你的孩子。”

“……没错。”

“多敏尼克，”他忽然不再使用那个傻乎乎的昵称，“我没说过我爱你。”

多敏尼克叹口气，避开他的目光。现在的她已经不会质问他是否会跟任何一个处于此时此地的人都这么说。她也知道他选择她的理由在这些年里从未改变。她更知道自己为什么会跟他来海尼森。多敏尼克抬起手，贴到他的手背外。

“我知道，”多敏尼克重新直视他，用她能找回的声音说，“我也爱你。”

“你知道，我一直想象会有这么一天。”

爱尔芙雷德看着罗严塔尔被夕阳笼罩的苍白脸庞。他的英俊凝固在金黄色里，他的偏执随着血液大半流去。她也感到很冷静。是的，冷静，原本的话不必说，往先的事不再提。

“是你来……杀死我。”他缓缓睁开眼睛，死神的镰刀钝割着余剩魂灵，情绪拥挤着回归为平静，“如果没有武器的话，用我的枪吧。”

他的坦然更像施舍。

他们之间本就没什么可偿还的。她不想要。爱尔芙雷德甚至也不想再夺取。“我不是来饮你心尖上的血的。”

她拉开斗篷。婴儿咿咿呀呀得伸出了手。朝向他而去。

“那是……我的孩子。”罗严塔尔的生命似乎重新醒来，他的蓝色眼睛在燃烧，另一半黑色的早已沉没。

爱尔芙雷德走到他身边，将叽叽咯咯的孩童放到他怀里。蓝色找到了蓝色。

“这样抱他，”她说，“要托着头。”

罗严塔尔也朝婴儿伸出了手。在瓦尔哈拉呼唤的时刻，一杯友谊，两盏情殇，三杯名声如梦，四杯荣辱俱尝。

_你不是去见证他死亡的，多敏尼克说。_

“我的孩子……”

_你到底算什么人，来对我心怀怜悯？爱尔芙雷德反问。_

婴儿抓住他手指的同时，血渗出了他制服的领口。

爱尔芙雷德忽然觉得一切在死亡与新生面前都没有意义。爱也好，恨也好，纠葛也好，心愿也好。她感到自己很轻，盘踞于胸腔的执念蒸发，留下无法被填补的空洞。

都还给你了，爱尔芙雷德想道，都还给你了。

“再见吧。”

露天咖啡馆熙熙攘攘，阳光在伞面与瓷杯上跳跃，万物似乎都在新时代的催孕下勃勃生机。但她对面女人的眼睛却已枯萎多时，原本绸缎般的发丝也稀疏凋落，似乎有什么东西在内部坏死。

她没有认出她来，相遇也纯属意外。她染黑了头发，换掉衣物风格。甚至抛弃名姓，连带过往一起。她们擦肩而过，余光里，女人拿起桌上餐刀。

是把银餐刀。

她没有回头。

FIN


End file.
